stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Menchez
, | rank = Captain | insignia1 = center | image2 = Menchez2.jpg | caption2 = | player = Hawku }}Menchez was a Klingon Defense Force officer who commanded the after he destroyed his previous vessel, and then, the . He was well acquainted with the Captain of the and, in fact, shared an exchange program between both vessels, in the late 24th century, where half of each crew served on the other's ship. ( , Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge) History Sometime in the mid 2300s, Menchez met Starfleet officer Daniel on Praxis and saved Daniel's life when Daniel got into a fight with several Klingons. ("The Links' Traitor") IKS Bochnah In 2373, Menchez was suspected, by the Klingon Empire, of planning to ruin relations with the Federation. Instead, Admiral Daniel "set the records straight" and claimed Menchez as a "good man". In return, Menchez gave the the Bochnah's cloaking device, which he was supposed to give to Hoglo, of the House of Duras. Menchez also agreed to an Officer Exchange Program between the and Daniel's crew, aboard the Phoenix, in which half of each crews would be exchanged between each other. ("Betrayal and Honour", "The Links' Traitor") In 2375, Hoglo set into motion a plan to kill Menchez, by pitting Menchez against the Empire through framing someone close to him. On Stardate 52083.06, Menchez requested to rendezvous with the , where Captain Daniel considered Menchez an old friend. There, Menchez warned Daniel that the Klingon High Council suspected Lieutenant Commander Red to be a traitor and had sent someone to assassinate Red. After capturing the assassin, Menchez joined the Phoenix-X aboard their ship as they investigated the matter to also clear Red's name. After infiltrating a facility with critical information, on Qo'noS, the Phoenix-X came under attack by Klingon ships from the Duras family. Instead of Menchez's death, as Hoglo desired, the enemies were defeated with the help of the Bochnah. Menchez was returned to his ship. ("Betrayal and Honour") The following year, Menchez attempted to acclimatize Lieutenant Commander Red to his Klingon surroundings when the crew of the Phoenix-X was temporarily disbanded and Red was temporarily re-assigned to the Bochnah. ("Experimentalism") In 2378, while en-route to rendezvous with the Phoenix-X, the Bochnah, where Menchez was in command, was attacked by a Borg cube. The attack ceased after their Changeling passenger, Shoon, was abducted and when Menchez beamed aboard the Phoenix-X and a similar event happened with Shane. Menchez pondered what the Borg wanted with two Changelings. Meanwhile, Menchez and Daniel discontinued the Officer Exchange Program between both ships, returning half of each crews' back to each ship. Later, while both the Phoenix-X and Bochnah trailed false signatures in an attempt to lure the Borg, Menchez expressed distaste for their plan. After a time of no results, Menchez chose to veer off and have the Bochnah look for the Borg themselves. ("Destiny's Revenge, Part I") After having no luck in finding the Borg, Menchez was contacted by the Starfleet officers that used to be a part of his crew and asked if they could return to the Bochnah. Finally able to track the Borg, Menchez and his crew fought a cube infused with omnipotent energy which he explained was due to the assimilation of an omni'X named Firewall that used to be a part of their crew. Helping the Phoenix-X and being helped by the Traveling Link, Menchez and his crew were able to defeat the Borg so that the Phoenix-X could get their lost crew back. After the crisis was settled, the exchange officer program between both ships was reinstated. ("Destiny's Revenge, Part II & III") IKS B'Cnah In 2380, Menchez was defeated in battle by a Reman ship which damaged his own vessel, the Bochnah, beyond repair. General Verticon approached in a ''Vorcha''-class ship, which was later named the , and gave it to Menchez. ("Forged in Something") ]] At some point, Menchez left service with the Empire for a time. He would then return, and by 2409, work his way back up the ranks. ( : Page 1) :This aligns Menchez up with the in-game play of , which syncs him for use in , , and . In 2410, Menchez and his crew were accidentally sent back in time to the year 2033 where they assisted in protecting the timeline from changes enacted by Sayjan. To do this, they were forced to ensure the Xindi-Avians were killed off. ("The Xindi Paradox") Later, the Captain, commanding the B'Cnah, tracked a distortion in space that led he and his crew into Federation territory, right to Earth Spacedock. After receiving no immediate communication from the starbase, Menchez boarded the station in order to continue his search. ( : Page 22) IKS Kragoth After the B'Cnah was nearly destroyed, Menchez was given command of the to find Chancellor J'mpok and bring him home. With intel from Dahar Master Gaurantan, Menchez and the Kragoth traveled to Moartor Outpost with General Kro'nok and the . ( : Page 1) There, they were captured by the Children of Kahn, who were helping the lost House of Kovok regain their strength. (Page 2) After revealing to the Children of Kahn that the changeling J'mpok was discovered, Menchez was blackmailed into allowing the Hokke take command of the Kragoth in exchange for not allowing he and his crew to die in dishonorable death. Menchez and Hokke were then transported onto the Augment-hijacked Kragoth, warping away into the unknown. (Page 3) Menchez, aboard the Kragoth, ran into Oroku Seifer of the , but was quickly offended and decided to leave immediately. (" , Space Trip") While still-hijacked, Menchez learned of the dishonor from his own Galorda Defense Fleet fleet-mates at Raatooras, where Sigon, Deloss and Kronen conspired to keep secret their apparent loss of the inhabitants of the planet to an Arin'Sen-Great Sage-merged being named Hemly. Menchez soon went to Q's Winter Wonderland, where he ordered Captain Elektra to eliminate the three other Captains. (" ") Memorable quotes Appendices Background information *Menchez was role played by for the Star Trek Online: Literary Challenges in 2014/2015. *Several characters from share the same experiences from the video game missions of . It is a soft-break of the "fourth wall" that they all are semi-conscious of this whilst interacting with each other. The only differing experiences between characters are depicted through in-story from the Star Trek Online: Literary and Unofficial Literary Challenges. Images External link *Menchez on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca Star Trek: Phoenix-X website] Category:Klingons Category:IKS Bochnah personnel Category:IKS B'Cnah personnel Category:Klingon Defense Force personnel Category:Star Trek: B'Cnah